


Feast

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drugs, M/M, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Psychoteeth, Rimming, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out one of the two key cards, wrapping a hand around Ryan’s waist to tuck the card into the pocket of his jeans, patting it when it was in place. Michael smiled devilishly up at the man before he sauntered off, letting his hand slide down his arm slowly.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting Ryan, I’m really hungry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Even from across the bar, he knew he was the one he wanted tonight. With a cold drink in hand, glass sweaty from the contrast of the ice and the heat of bodies and breath in the room, Michael watched with sharp eyes and lowered lids, belying some of his true intent.

He was tall, with sandy hair, wide shoulders and a nice chest, especially under that tight tee. He could see, even from here, he had stunning blue eyes. Michael licked his lips, eyeing him, all of him. He was a beautiful man. He had a tumbler of whiskey and was talking to an older guy, smiling and laughing. Michael couldn’t hear them, but that smile. Breathtaking.

The gentleman with him wasn’t too bad either, covered in tattoos with a mustache, he had a handsome face and a slimmer body, but it wasn’t hard to see he was lean, fast and tight.

A small hum, almost a purr as Michael sipped his drink.

The elder slipped away to go to the bathroom and his target watched his drink, smiling idly to himself as he watched the rest of the bar.

He left his glass on the table and snuck from his booth, slipping through the crown, the movement of the people and the music. Auburn curls and a freckled face, he stepped up next to the man, leaning in a little so he could hear him, “I don’t see you around here often.”

A soft laugh, something that made Michael’s heart throb and shoot a pang of want into his stomach, “Coincidentally, I don’t come here often.”

His voice was like silk and wine and rose petals and soft slow sex, ugh, it was wonderful. Michael melted a little, smiling up at him, “Does a guy who is coincidentally not here often have a name?”

“I’d assume so, yeah.” Ryan smiled right back, a cheeky little grin, his cheeks just a little pink. He was warm, but not drunk.

Michael offered his hand, “Michael.”

Ryan glanced down at his hand and took it, kissing over his knuckles, “Ryan.”

With a flutter of his heart, Michael cursed himself internally, huffing and puffing in annoyance. He was meant to be wooing this guy back to a hotel, not the other way around! He let out a slow sigh, biting his lower lip unconsciously. He glanced around, leaning in a little closer, “Don’t you think it’s a little loud down here?”

With a small smirk, Ryan leaned in a little too, “Do you know anywhere that might be quieter? You seem to be here more often than me, right?”

Michael looked up, eyes locking on Ryan’s. He set his hand against his chest. He leaned up a little to brush a kiss down his neck, “Upstairs.”

Licking over those beautiful lips, Ryan smiled, making the ginger lad melt further, “Which room?”

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out one of the two key cards, wrapping a hand around Ryan’s waist to tuck the card into the pocket of his jeans, patting it when it was in place. Michael smiled devilishly up at the man before he sauntered off, letting his hand slide down his arm slowly.

“Don’t keep me waiting Ryan, I’m really hungry.”

He slipped away into the crowd again, heading towards the hallway and out towards the elevator again, eager to get upstairs. Michael was giddy and happy, and when he’d closed himself in the elevator, he leaned back against the wall, a hand sliding down his stomach to grope at himself through his jeans, shivering hard and groaning at the hard touch. His mouth fell slack and he growled happily, toes curling in his sneakers.

“He’s gonna taste so good.”

o0o

“So anyway, as I was saying, I looked at her and- Wait, what happened to my drink?” Geoff asked, returning from taking a piss. He looked at Ryan, lips pursed.

Ryan glanced out towards the doors and cringed, “Aaaabout that. Uh, there was this super cute ginger kid who came up to hit on me and shit and uh, he downed it.”

Geoff stared up at him before he busted up laughing, shaking his head, “Did you get a number?”

Fishing in his back pocket, he pulled out the key card to Michael’s room, “Even better.”

With an eyebrow waggle he rolled his eyes, “So I’m gonna get sloshed here, grind on some hotties, and I’ll see you in the morning, right?”

With that same laugh that made Geoff’s stomach squirm pleasantly too, Ryan nodded, leaning in to catch Geoff’s chin, kissing him slowly. He tasted the whiskey on his lips, suckling at his lower lip gently, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Geoff reached around to grope at that ass, grinding on him a little, his hand fisted in one of Ryan’s lapels, “You wake me up before noon and I’m going to castrate you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

o0o

Ryan knocked on the door with a knuckle a few times before he ran the key card, a gentle and courteous warning to Michael that he was coming in.

He shut the door behind him and peeked into the room. It was dim aside from the lamp between the two beds. He thought it a bit odd for there to be two beds, but only for a split second before he spotted Michael on the bed. He was bare aside from a pair of black lace thigh highs with little red ribbon bows on the front.

He had one leg bent, the other straight out, spread apart a bit, his dick hard against his stomach.

Eyebrows high on his forehead, Ryan whistled low, quirking a toothy grin.

Michael made a kissy face at him before he broke laughing, sitting up a little, “I can’t with the bullshit ‘sexy twink lures hunk back to his hotel room for hot dickings’ shtick anymore.”

Ryan laughed with him, smiling a little easier now, “You make it sound like some Xtube porn title.”

“That… that was the point,” Michael chuckled, reaching a hand out for him. “You make it sound like that’s not what this is.”

Climbing up onto the bed, he settled in above him, leaning in for a kiss, but not before a chuckle, “Fair enough.”

The relationship he had with Geoff was, in a word, intricate. Not complicated. They both knew and understood. The two of them were in an open poly relationship, and sleeping around was totally fine, as long as they always came back to the other with love and affection. Only clean partners, threesomes were fun, and slow lazy sex between the the two of them was one of their most favorite things.

Michael cupped his cheek, pulling him into that kiss, and marveled at how soft his lips were, just like they looked. Michael’s were soft too. Ryan sighed happily, trailing fingers up his calf, up his thigh to let them tickle at the little red ribbon. Michael chuckled into the kiss and couldn’t stop himself laughing.

A little growl, nuzzling at him, “I was thinkiiing, since it’s Thanksgiving or whatever, we could have a nice feast.”

Ryan stole another kiss, pulling back to ask him, amused by Michael following him for more sweet kisses.

“A feast? That sounds delicious. What did you have in mind for the main course?”

Lifting his head, shaking his curls out of his face, he smiled, letting a hand slide down his chest, down his stomach to toy with the head of his cock, leaning in to speak against Ryan’s lips, “Oh you know…”

He took the hint, he wasn’t daft. He connected the kiss, running his tongue over the lines of Michael’s teeth, over his tongue, mapping out a new mouth. It was never Geoff’s though. He’d always return to Geoff’s arms to kiss that man stupid. Ryan trailed those kisses down Michael’s jaw, over the beat of his pulse in his throat, kissing and sucking now and then, his collarbone and chest. His lips brushed both nipples, making the lad’s breath quicken just a bit before he lowered himself farther, fingers tracing the intricacies of the lace on his thighs again.

Ryan bypassed his dick all together, kissing over the crook of his pelvis and down his thigh, nipping the flesh there, suckling at the edge of his thigh highs. Smiling to himself, he wondered if he could get Geoff into a pair of these.

All the while goosebumps prickled over Michael’s skin, and he made little chirps, quiet appreciative noises when Ryan nipped at him.

When Ryan’s tongue lapped over the head of Michael’s dick, he shivered, humming happily. He fisted a hand into Ryan’s hair, smoothing the fine locks through his fingers. Ryan let himself be led, wrapping lips around his dick, suckling at the head. Michael bit his lip and groaned, muttering quietly, “Come on, please.”

The plea made him dip his head farther, a hand on his pelvis to hold his cock in place as he slowly lowered his head more, taking him farther into his mouth. The other hand traced lines across Michael’s thigh highs again, rubbing over the little bump of hip bones, over his stomach. When his nose was pressed to auburn curls Michael’s head fell back, the head of his dick brushing the silky smoothness of the back of Ryan’s throat.

Ryan swallowed around him, working his cock over and Michael groaned, a sound that was so wonderful to his ear. He watched him clutch at the sheets before he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of sucking someone off. He did this for Geoff a lot, especially if they got caught up in the moment in a dressing room or something. He loved the feeling of someone’s hands in his hair, someone leading him on, someone so desperate for him to keep going. Ryan moved a hand, adjusting himself in his jeans, moaning around Michael softly as he did, making the lad buck his hips.

He had stayed still and Michael had smiled. He pet over Ryan’s face and asked softly, “Can I?”

With an awkward move of his head, he tried nodding, letting Michael take over. He stayed still, bracing himself on his elbows as Michael slowly pushed himself deeper, pulling out until the head of his dick rested on Ryan’s tongue before doing it again. Faster and faster, he built up a pace, fucking Ryan’s throat like it was his last saving grace.

Ryan’s hands fisted in the sheets too, a small part of him loved being used like this. He was good, if Michael’s babbling above him was anything to go by. Muttered praise of how good he felt, how hot he was, how tight his throat was. Ryan took it all, groaning happily as he adjusted himself again.

Michael’s thrusts were becoming erratic and his throat was beginning to ache but Ryan buckled down, lasting through it until Michael hissed, grabbing a fistful of Ryan’s hair and emptied himself down his throat in hot streaks.

Panting, he licked over his lips a few times, his breath hitching when Ryan suckled at him as he pulled away, milking him of the last of his cum. He pressed a few kisses to his thigh and hip before he sat up, smiling for him. His throat felt sore and he cleared it. Michael reached to the bedside table to hand him a glass of water, “Here, it’ll help.”

Ryan took it gratefully, drinking it down quickly, draining the cup. He sighed afterwards, handing it back, “Thank you.” He licked over his lips and smiled for him.

The smile Michael gave him was somewhat predatory, though Ryan shook it off. Dude had just come down his throat, he was at liberty to seem a little rowdy. He set the cup aside and Michael stood on his knees, kissing up Ryan’s chest, pulling his shirt up slowly, “You’re wearing miles too much fabric.”

Stepping off the bed, he shed his clothes, taking a little extra time to wiggle his hips, making a small show of it. Michael could only smile, fingers trailing along the lace of his own thigh highs idly. 

“On your back, don’t have all night.” Michael chuckled, and when Ryan climbed back up onto the bed, he slapped his ass and smiled to see it was firm but still had a little jiggle to it.

He settled onto his back, feet planted on the bed on either side of Michael, the lad looked good between his legs. Ryan tilted his head to the side a bit, “Are we onto the second course now, then?”

Michael laughed, rolling his eyes and swatted the inside of Ryan’s thigh, making the man gasp softly. He knew he didn’t have long, but he was going to enjoy this and let Ryan enjoy it. The rush of endorphins made the meat that much sweeter. With a shiver he kissed along his hip, like Ryan had done for him and then pressed a few gentle kisses to the spot he’d swatted. He had strong legs, but Michael didn’t mind, and hoisted his legs up onto his shoulders easily.

Squirming a little, Ryan huffed a breath, trying to sit up a bit, figure out what Michael was doing. It didn’t take long to figure it out though, a wet tongue running over his asshole. Ryan’s breath hitched and he let his head fall back onto the pillow, his thighs twitching in Michael’s hands. Kneading at those beautiful ass cheeks, Michael licked and lapped, prying him open slowly with his tongue, nipping ever so gently at the wrinkled skin, making Ryan squirm under him.

Breathless, Ryan croaked, “Je-Jesus, where did you learn t-to eat someone like that?”

All Michael could manage was huffing a laugh through his nose, warm air tickling Ryan’s balls. If he only knew.

It felt good, it felt really good, but it was even better when Michael slipped a couple of fingers in beside his roaming tongue, stretching him open to delve just a little bit deeper. Fingers wrapped around Ryan’s cock, pumping over him slowly, then quicker with the back of his own thrusting and twisting tongue.

Ryan groaned, panting under him. His hand carded through Michael’s curls, bringing him just a little closer, desperate for it, close to snapping. Michael let Ryan wiggle his hips a little, holding his dick tight enough though that it still felt good, his fingers deep and his tongue hot until Ryan spilled down his own stomach and chest.

Michael made sure he milked him dry before he eased him down, one leg at a time, lapping up the cum on his chest slowly as he crawled up the bed towards him.

Once he was clean, he asked quietly, “Was it good for you?”

Ryan chuckled, smiling hazily before catching him in a sloppy kiss. He felt a little off, but didn’t think much of it considering an orgasm like that. He pet through his hair before Michael settled against him, waiting for an answer. Ryan’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he hummed, nuzzling at his hair.

Michael traced abstract lines into his chest, voice low, “Hazy? Confused?”

There was something to his voice that set Ryan a little on edge, that same predatory sound that he’d seen in his smile. He was hazy and a little disoriented though and he was having a little trouble breathing. His chest felt tight.

“I-I, mm, I think I should, get back to my…” His eyes crossed and his vision blurred and he knew something was wrong. He struggled to sit up and Michael let him, “my partner.”

Michael laid on the bed, head propped up on his elbow, watching his prey stumble around, his knees weak, his vision blurred.

“Maybe you should sit down before you trip, Ryan,” Michael purred, grabbing his hand to pull him back easily, the man plopping down on the bed. He watched as he looked his hands over, huffing for air.

Ryan’s gorgeous blue eyes settled on Michael and he glanced sideways at the cup, empty on the end table. He looked back and muttered, “Y-you- mm- asshole, you- d-dr-”

Pushing himself up, he held Ryan’s cheek, pulling him back onto the bed slowly, settling him against the pillows, leaning over him a little, “Drugged you? Yeah, I couldn’t really have you squirming and making a big racket and shit. Didn’t wanna get decked in the teeth either.” He traced the muscle of his bicep slowly, smiling to himself.

He’d eat this lovely muscle first.

His breath hitched and he reached for him, hand shaking. For such a big guy, he had a pretty abysmal tolerance to this stuff. Good thing it was due to a double dose rather than a single dose. It’s not like he was worried of making him overdose. Though, it would be a shame if he died before Michael got to play with him.

Ryan’s head was swimming, fighting to stay conscious as he laid on the bed, bare to the world. Michael reached over the side of the bed to pull a black case from between the bed and the night stand, setting it on the table before he pet across the glossy finish, flicking the hatches open. Inside was an assortment of knives and tools.

Drawing out a thin blade, he settled in against Ryan’s side, sitting next to him. He traced the edge along his skin, just enough to draw a little blood, beading through the skin after his blade. Michael smiled, running his fingers through it, smearing it across his skin. Ryan’s breath hitched and his eyes looked wet. Michael cupped his cheek gently, making soft shushing sounds. They would have been reassuring if he wasn’t the source of the fear cracking through Ryan’s chest.

“Why?” Ryan croaked, taking Michael off guard.

That knife still traced absent lines, the blade hot through his flesh, “Why?” Michael echoed, and paused, looking as if he was contemplating things before he shrugged, “It could be a bad relationship with my father, or it could be something wrong up here,” he said as he tapped the end of the blade against his temple.

He leaned in, the flat of the blade against Ryan’s lower lip, still smeared with his blood, “But it doesn’t really matter why, does it?”

Michael’s hand replaced the blade, fingers gently tracing those lips before he clamped his hand tight and drove the blade into Ryan’s bicep suddenly.

Ryan screamed against that hand, of course he did, but it was warbled with the state the drugs left him in. Pain laced through him, like fire, hot and searing. The wetness in his eyes collected into tears, trailing down his face. He grit his teeth, choking back a sob, trying to push and fight against him, but he had so little feeling in his limbs, it didn’t work very well. He felt numb aside from the pinpoint of pain in his arm.

Cupping his cheek again, Michael shushed him again, shaking curls out of his face again. He left the blade in his arm and slapped Ryan’s hand away when he reached for it with fumbling fingers, “Ah, ah. You’re only gonna make it worse.”

Under the blades in the box Michael pulled out a compact countertop burner. After that was a tiny frying pan. He chuckled at Ryan’s pinprick pupils, going about his business setting things up, “You know, you really can’t eat meat raw. Makes you sick as fuck. And humans have this nasty thing called prions in their muscles. Mostly the brain though. Don’t worry, I’ll leave yours alone. I don’t really wanna get Kuru.”

The burner was heating up and he continued, “You know what Kuru is?”

Ryan was slipping in and out of consciousness, swimming back and forth between a blackness and reality. Reality he didn’t want to witness. Michael patted his face, “Hey now, don’t be going out on me so soon. You’re a big guy, tough it out.”

Panting from the pain and the panic, Ryan weakly snarled at him, his arms and legs heavy.

“Kuru’s called the Shaking Death. It’s like Mad Cow disease, but from the prions in human meat. It’s pretty brutal,” Michael explained, fingers wrapping around the knife in Ryan’s arm, bracing a hand on his shoulder before he pulled down, cutting through the muscle. He sliced a long line from shoulder to elbow, flaying the muscle away from the rest of his arm.

When he looked to see how Ryan was faring, the man was unconscious from the pain. Michael tsked softly before he shook it off, getting to work sectioning that lovely muscle off, slicing it off his arm entirely, cutting it up into chunks before setting them in the pan, skin up. They sizzled and the smell made him shiver.

He licked his fingers clean, blood already beginning to dry. Ryan was bleeding quite a lot, but it only drove Michael higher. tracing blood across his chest and over his skin, he could feel himself getting hard again. So lovely. He shivered, but avoided touching himself. He didn’t wanna get nasty dick juice on his hands or his food. The meat cooked and he went back to tracing idle lines in Ryan’s flesh, watching him bleed.

Circles around his nipples, scouring lines into his hips, the curve of his stomach and down his thighs. He really would have been a good partner for bloodplay, Michael was sure of it, he bled so well, and clotted wonderfully too. He hummed, smearing more of his blood before he flipped the meat, a nice sear on it, trying to cook it all the way through. He knew he’d be too eager though, he always ended up eating his meals a little bloody.

The line of the knife traced his throat feather light, not breaking skin, “Do you think you’d go good with a white wine or a red?” He chuckled, shaking his head. He didn’t have either of those, but it was funny to think about.

Michael speared one of the pieces of meat, letting it cool on the end of his knife for a moment or so before he popped it in his mouth, sighing happily at the taste. It melted in his mouth, perfect. He traced over Ryan’s cheek gently, smiling for him. He tasted so good.

As the rest of the meat cooked he pulled the syringe from the box, filling it with air. He took very little time to find a good vein, such beautiful veins, before he emptied it into his bloodstream. A hand over his heart, he waited until his heart stopped before he went back to his dinner, filling himself up with the treats.

With another man dead behind him on the bed and a delicious meal in him, he was content. Happy even. He went about slicing more of the meat off his body, the other bicep and large chucks of both of his thighs, marveling at how lovely they were. They were all dumped into a duffel bag lined with a trash bag to keep the blood from leaking out. He’d have it chilled before the meat spoiled, not to worry.

Michael cleaned up his tools, wandering back and forth between the bathroom and the main room. His knives, his syringe, his frying pan, they were all cleaned with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a rinse of water. He was aimless and maybe even slow, no need to rush with the man already dead. His equipment was packed back into their boxes and bags and the last thing there was to do, was pull the man off the bed and into a bin he’d had under the bed. A big plastic tub. A bottle of lye mixture next to it was poured over his body. Michael stripped the bed and stuffed the sheets into the last bag, to be burned with his clothing, and Ryan's later.

One long hot shower later and he was dressed again. After one long last look over the body dissolving in the lye, Michael left the hotel room, closing the door behind him. He left the do not disturb sign on the door, giving the body more time to dissolve before housekeeping found it. He had his things, and the next few meals on hand, and walked out of the hotel, the party still pumping downstairs.

With the meat secured in a cold case in his car, Michael pulled out of the lot, looking up at the window of the room he’d left and muttered, “Best feast in years."

**Author's Note:**

> Day late and a dollar short for Thanksgiving. I almost feel bad for Geoff when he finds out what happened to his long time boyfriend. Almost. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
